


Blood Moon

by skepticseptic



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, at least to start with, in case any of y'all were curious, neither of them have a clue what the other is, the movie described in chapter 2 is based on the navidson record from house of leaves, vampire!Shane, werewolf!Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticseptic/pseuds/skepticseptic
Summary: The moon hangs low in the skyThe blood flows freely, the thirst driesThe darkness does nothing to disguiseFrom across the clearing, glowing bright eyesThe wolf has found his prize





	1. The Moon Hangs Low In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperProse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperProse/gifts).



                Being a “supernatural creature” was pretty stressful, especially when many people still held the belief that they were all monsters that should be killed. Ryan thought he was a pretty likeable guy, just because he grew some fur, a snout, and a tail sometimes shouldn’t be grounds for that kind of thinking. It was difficult finding inclusive workspaces because of those mindsets, so when one popped up word traveled around groups quickly and people like Ryan would flock to them. Buzzfeed was chock full of a variety of different beings; werewolves, witches, shapeshifters, vampires, nagas, and so many more existing together in harmony with each other. The humans that worked alongside them were a godsend, they were all so understanding about each of their intricacies and kind about helping out. Ryan had quickly befriended one of them, a tall and lanky human named Shane that sat next to him since they were both interns at the company.

                Ryan wasn’t really open about his werewolf status, but he didn’t exactly try to hide it either. He’d take time off around every full moon along with the others, even if he didn’t have to change it still felt better than working through that time frame. He became noticeably more scruffy when he was under stress or irritated, sometimes his nails lengthening to claws and teeth becoming fangs on particularly bad days. Even these small things he used to hide when he’d first started here, but he’d become a lot more relaxed over the years spent around others like him. It wasn’t uncommon to see the witches and warlocks doing casual magic, or the shapeshifters pranking people around the office. It felt like home, more than any other place had before.

                Speaking of taking time off, it was nearly full moon and he had yet to email his boss for time off. That realization pulled him out of his thoughts, and he quickly got to work shooting that all-important email off and clearing his schedule for that time period. As he moved stuff around, Ryan noticed that Shane’s schedule was empty around the same time as his; it wasn’t common for Shane to actually take time off even though he really needed to more often. His observation was pushed into the back of his mind when the confirmation email came in, along with a list of things he needed to get done before he left. It was going to be a long few days.

 

* * *

 

 

                He’d nearly missed the last deadline before full moon, but Ryan had gotten it in just in time, much to his relief. For the next few days, he had absolutely nothing to worry about except for the change itself. As he was packing up his things to go, Shane dropped into the seat next to him, spinning it around to face Ryan as he twirled a pen around his fingers.

                “Hey, you got the next few days off, right? Feeling up for a little movie night tonight?” Shane asked, a grin plastered on his face. Ryan was immediately suspicious, that was a telltale sign that Shane was up to something, probably wanting to show him a horror movie in an attempt to scare him. Even knowing that information, he still found himself agreeing regardless. Full moon wasn’t until tomorrow, he should be okay for tonight, plus Ryan just really wanted to see what Shane had in store for him.

                It was an unfortunate side effect of having a crush on Shane, he always wanted to spend time with him, and his wolf wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment. It was difficult to manage sometimes, but he was doing pretty well in his opinion. Shane didn’t seem to be any the wiser about it, and that’s how Ryan wanted to keep it for the time being, whether his wolf was unhappy about that or not. Having a crush on a human when he himself was not might not be taken well, and he would rather keep the friendship than sacrifice it for something a little more.

                This little internal monologue of his was interrupted rather rudely by Shane waving his hand in front of Ryan’s face, causing him to flinch back slightly at the sudden movement. That only spurred Shane into a laughing fit, and a now slightly grumpy Ryan muttering “Shut up, Shane” made it even worse. A couple minutes later, Shane’s giggles finally began to taper off, leaving him with that sunshine smile that Ryan adored so much. It was going to be a long night of hiding his crush, but it was totally going to be worth it if he got to see this wonderful human even more.


	2. The Blood Flows Freely, The Thirst Dries

                Shane was on the backside of exhausted. He had to scramble to get everything done before his leave, and he hadn’t fed in a while, leaving him more easily tired than usual. It was quite an annoying combination of things, but he’d been able to secure the time off to go hunt some animals in the woods to fix the problem. Shane didn’t like feeding off of humans, they tended to get too attached way too easily, so he went to the woods instead. He didn’t have to worry about accidentally draining too much blood and killing the creature, because something else would always come eat it anyways.

                He checked his schedule on his phone one last time as he slowly walked back to his desk, wanting to make sure that absolutely everything was taken care of before he went home. His human friend Ryan had time off too, almost exactly lined up with his, and a plan starting formulating in his brain. Shane wasn’t planning to go feed until the next night, so why not a little movie night to spend time with his favorite human?

                Shane walked into the office area just in time – he looked up from his phone to find Ryan packing up his things to go home. Shane walked over to his own desk and plopped down in his chair, grabbing a pen to fiddle with as he turned it so he could talk to Ryan.

                “Hey, you got the next few days off, right? Feeling up for a little movie night tonight?” A grin slipped onto his face as he talked; he was fully intending to show Ryan a weird horror movie he’d found the other night that had some pretty good creepy potential. Ryan almost immediately said yes, which was a little odd because he usually asked him questions until he told him what movie it was. With a small shrug, Shane turned to start packing his things up, carefully placing his laptop and charger in his bag. There were a couple papers that had to be done, but the deadline wasn’t until after he got back from his little vacation; he grabbed them anyway, just in case there was a little extra time for him to kill.

                Shane got up from his chair with a quiet groan, it was definitely time for feeding soon; his joints ached so bad the last couple of weeks it wasn’t even funny. He looked at Ryan, expecting him to be ready, but he was just kinda staring off into space, a blank expression on his face. Slightly concerned, Shane waved his hand in front of Ryan’s face, hoping it’d snap him out of whatever state he was in. Ryan flinched, sending Shane into a laughing fit.

                When Ryan muttered “Shut up, Shane” under his breath, it just made him laugh even harder. It hurt, but in the best way possible. The giggles lasted for a couple minutes, slowly tapering off as his lungs and ribs tightened with pain. Shane shot Ryan a smile, the grumpy human nothing but adorable as a blush spread over his cheeks.

                “Let’s go Ryan, popcorn and movies await!” Shane said with glee and started walking towards the door. Ryan followed not far behind, their small talk and laughing filling the night air as they strolled to Shane’s apartment. It was a little nippy outside, forcing Ryan to snuggling himself farther into his jacket and scarf, and the sight was the cutest thing. They nearly walked past Shane’s apartment building with how wrapped up in the conversation and each other they were.

                Shane led Ryan up the stairs to his apartment, unlocking the door and letting Ryan in first. As he was taking off his shoes in the foyer, Ryan wandered further inside, eventually plopping onto his couch and stealing the blanket hanging on the back. Shane never really used it, he wasn’t as susceptible to cold as his human friends were so he made sure to keep warm things around. He made his way into the kitchen and pulled a bag of popcorn and a large bowl out of the cabinet. As Shane worked on getting the popcorn ready, he heard Ryan turn the TV on, the sound of the news channel echoing slightly throughout the space. The newscaster said something about the full moon being the next day, and Shane cursed quietly under his breath. So much for a quiet feeding night, he really needed to start checking that beforehand.

                The beeping microwave snagged his attention back, Shane quickly retrieved the bag and poured the contents into the bowl. He took a second and grabbed a couple of beers, holding them with one arm and carrying the popcorn with the other. Shane walked back into his living room, the news still playing on the TV but now a feel-good story about something or another; Ryan was scrolling on his phone, obviously not paying attention. Carefully, Shane set down the bowl and the drinks, grabbed the remote, and plopped down heavily next to Ryan. He startled slightly, nearly dropping his phone in the process, and shot Shane a look that he really wasn’t paying that much attention to. Shane found the movie fairly easily, starting it up before Ryan could properly read the synopsis and sat back, eager to see how scared Ryan would get with this one.

                The movie started innocently enough, it was in a home movie kind of style with a bunch of shots of a family moving into a new house with a giant yard. It was pretty mundane, until the scene changed, the main character now filming a hallway that was impossibly long for the space that it was supposed to fill. Shane felt Ryan start shifting closer towards him, unconsciously seeking out comfort from him. The scene changed again, right after the main character was about to enter the hallway but was stopped by his wife. Now, it was two men arguing about a size incongruency – the inside of the house was larger than the exterior by a whole half an inch, something that should be impossible.

                This continued on for another 20 minutes or so, yet no solution was found. Suddenly a scream echoed from another room, the main character’s wife, and when they rushed in to see what had happened, a bunch of shelves had fallen over. The wall holding them up had shifted out.

                Another scene change. A door had appeared in the living room where none had been before, opening it had revealed a hallway, stretching on so far that the light couldn’t reach the end. With no cuts, the person filming circled from the living room outside, to where the hallway should be, and yet… it was still just the normal wall of the house. Ryan shifted closer, his blanket clad shoulder barely brushing Shane’s. Shane looked over to Ryan briefly, but his focus was resolutely on the movie.

                The people began to venture into the mysterious hallway, but every time they went back in, it changed. To test it, they had brought a string into the hallway, tacking it to the wall in one of the rooms branching off and then leaving it. A few minutes later, the string was found going through a wall, no longer a doorway.

                Despite all this, the people kept exploring, eventually finding a giant staircase leading farther down into the darkness. They dropped a coin down the middle, trying to figure out how far down the bottom was, but it just never seemed to land. Curious, they began to go down the staircase, only to find the bottom after a couple minutes. As they looked around, the coin landed on the floor. The noise was so sudden that it had made Ryan jump, and he was definitely hiding against Shane now.

                The characters began to explore the area beneath the staircase, but a loud grating sound began, and the walls started shifting. Most of them became trapped in disconnected rooms, a scream sounding from one of them. The main character ran through twisting and turning hallways, only to find the person who was screaming dead, their body ripped to shreds by what looked like teeth and claws. The walls shifted again, now trapping the main character in the labyrinth by himself. Unbeknownst to him, the monster lurked just behind him, its multiple red eyes glowing menacingly as the shadows that made up its form swirled and thrashed. The point of view switched to that of the character, who was whispering under his breath to keep himself sane, repeating his name and what his address was.

                Suddenly, the camera dropped, rolling slightly so just the edge of the monster was visible as the shadows consumed the character. The camera was next, the shadows snaking to it and destroying it, and the credits rolled. Ryan was plastered to Shane’s side, his head tucked against Shane’s neck and shivering slightly. Shane didn’t find the movie all that scary, more interesting than anything, but Ryan had always been easy to scare. He probably should’ve thought that through a little more, he wasn’t about to just let Ryan go home and jump at every little shadow in his apartment by himself.

                “Do you wanna stay here for the night?” Shane asked quietly, trying not to startle Ryan any more. He felt more than saw Ryan’s nod against his neck, so he shut the TV off and stood up, holding a hand out to Ryan to help him off the couch. Ryan took his hand and followed him back into his room, still wrapped up in the blanket, the edge of it dragging along the floor. Shane dug an old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt out for Ryan, handing them to him as he pulled his own clothing out. They took turns with the bathroom before settling into the bed, their backs to each other.

                This wasn’t quite how Shane imagined Ryan being in his bed would be like, but he wasn’t really complaining either. He waited until he heard Ryan’s breathing even out before letting sleep take him. He was gonna need it for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!
> 
> If you want to send me prompts, tag me in stuff, or yell with me about AUs, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://www.skeptic-septic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Cheers!  
> -Lee


End file.
